


I Wish I Was Good Enough For You Like He Is

by formeroutlaw3234



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BACK AT IT AGAIN, M/M, hetalia 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formeroutlaw3234/pseuds/formeroutlaw3234
Summary: wrote this at 4 am lmaotbh one of my cursed shipsi cant format on here?
Relationships: Germany/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I Wish I Was Good Enough For You Like He Is

“No, I will not be coming over! Not with him over!” Lovino said in a genuinely angry tone to his brother over the phone. “Lovi please! It’s his house too! Besides it is our first night in our new place together...please I want you and Antonio here.” Feliciano whined on the other end pacing around his kitchen. “You know I despise him.” Ludwig hissed. “Please just for dinner then you may leave!” Feliciano stomped his feet. “Fine...fine…” Lovino groaned, not wanting to hear his older brother whine and throw a toddler-esque tantrum. He hung up the phone without another word.  
Ludwig raised an eyebrow coming up to his husband. “Hm, who were you just on the phone with, sweetheart?” The German asked as Feliciano sighed. “Lovi! He was almost going to skip our dinner tonight but he said he and Toni were coming!” The man broke out into a smile. Ludwig grimaced. “He is just too annoying, as long as he keeps his mouth shut, I will be fine.” “Luddy, please be nice~ if you are I will give you something special~.” Feliciano said rubbing his husband’s chest seductively.  
“Where are we going again? Out to eat?” Antonio asked from across the town in his home with his fiance, Lovino. “We are going to Feliciano’s new house so that we can give him that air fryer we got him and see the place.” Lovino said, sliding on tight fitting jeans and a loose t-shirt. He slid a hand through his hair, he was not ready to argue with Ludwig the entire evening. He did not know why they did not get along, something about Ludwig just really pissed Lovino off. Maybe it was the too-sharp jawline, the narrow eyes, the bulging muscles...he did not know but he did not care.  
Six o’ clock pm. Antonio climbed into the driver’s seat and Lovino in the passenger seat holding the wrapped gift on his lap. “On our way.” Lovino texted Feliciano who replied with a heart emoji. Ludwig cleared his throat as he set the table for dinner. Lovino annoyed him - a hateful and spiteful young man despite those gorgeous amber eyes. He shook his head. Feliciano hugged him from behind which gave him a smile - he loved Feliciano more than anything. He kissed his head gently. “Ich liebe dich.” He said softly as Feliciano giggled. “Te amo.~” He purred in reply as they shared a passionate kiss. The kiss became deeper as Ludwig lifted Feliciano onto a nearby counter. After a moment however, there was a knock at the door.  
“Lovino!” Feliciano said, sliding off of the counter and running to hug his brother. Lovino gave an awkward half-hug setting the gift onto the kitchen island countertop. Antonio shook Ludwig’s hand with a smile. “Nice to see you again, Ludwig!” He said delightfully as he hugged Feliciano. “And nice to see you!” Antonio grinned. Lovino rolled his eyes at Ludwig who smirked. “Nice to see you too.” He said quietly. As they had all pitched in to prepare for the dinner, Feliciano squeaked in embarrassment. “My goodness, I have forgotten the shredded cheeses for this dish! We must have it!” He said quickly in a slight anxious tone. “Feli, my love, it is okay we don’t need it.” Ludwig got up to hug him. “No we do!” He said as Ludwig pulled him into a different room to calm him. Lovino rolled his eyes as he poured he and his fiance wine. “See this is why I hate this.” Lovino whispered. Antonio shrugged. “Shh Lovino, why don’t I take him to the store and we will be back in minutes.” He suggested as Lovino nodded -anything for some peace and fucking quiet. Antonio got up as Lovino sipped his wine. After a few moments of Ludwig and Antonio talking to calm down the other Italian, he and Antonio headed out. But that left Ludwig and Lovino alone.  
Lovino stayed on social media until Ludwig smirked. “Not even going to greet me in my own home?” “No.” Lovino replied, gritting his teeth and sinking lower into the dining room chair. “And what is it again that makes you hate me?” He asked with a sigh as he sat down across from him. “Everything. You are a stupid, potato-eating, arrogant bastard.” He stared coldly as Ludwig rolled his eyes. “You are not so great yourself. Bitter and dumb! You could have been so sweet like your brother but oh no no, you are just second to him.” He said as Lovino quickly stood and went over slapping the other across his face. “Don’t you ever compare me to Feliciano ever again!” He said, his eyes watering in frustration. Ludwig was taken back as he stood, towering over the smaller Italian. He touched his own cheek. He took his large, calloused hands and shoved the other against the wall of the kitchen. Their eyes locked as Lovino let out a small squeak at the force. The German grimaced. “And don’t you ever lay a hand on me again.” He got closer to Lovino. So close that Lovino could feel the man’s breath on him. His lips quivered. Ludwig, without thinking of the consequences, leaned in and crashed their lips together. This took Lovino completely off guard as his mind scattered for reason when all his body felt was warmth and pleasure - a warmth he had not gotten from Antonio in a while. Lovino relaxed into the touch that became Ludwig holding him by his waist. The kiss grew deeper, more passionate, sloppier. Ludwig pinned Lovino’s hands above his head as Ludwig began to kiss at Lovino’s jaw and neck. The Italian squirmed under him moaning into his ear soft curses. A car door closed outside and Ludwig perked up and pulled away. Lovino was bright red as he adjusted his shirt nearly unable to process what had happened to him,  
Feliciano and Antonio walked into the home with multiple bags of groceries. “So that is what took you so long.” Lovino said, helping Antonio with the bags as Feliciano dropped the bags to run into Ludwig’s arms as he always did. Ludwig welcomed him in his arms, as he always did. After finally putting the groceries away and dinner was served by the two Italian brothers, Lovino took his seat across from Ludwig. Their eyes continued to meet every few moments as Feliciano and Antonio carried on small talk including their lover’s every now and again. Overall, Lovino felt awkward and his thoughts raced with what happened earlier - almost two hours ago now.  
After dinner, Feliciano turned on the football game - Greece versus France. Antonio sat beside him as Ludwig grinned. “It is my turn with the dishes.” He said winking at Feliciano. “I’ll help or I’ll feel bad. Don’t get used to it.” Lovino said walking into the kitchen after gathering the plates off of the table. They realized they were hidden from the view of the other two as Lovino whispered. “So what the fuck-” he began as Ludwig sushed him with another kiss shaking his head. This signaled Lovino to be quiet and not mention it. As they cleaned the dishes their hands continually brushed, and Ludwig slid his arm around Lovino’s waist. It made Lovino...happy. But Antonio also made him happy. Fuck. They finished up and joined the other’s quietly, Lovino curling onto Antonio’s lap.  
Another couple of hours passed before Lovino stood. “Ah, almost 10 pm, we should go ahead and head out.” He stated. “We both have work very early.” He added as Feliciano nodded and hugged his brother. “Hm bye Lovi! Come see us soon!” He said as the two exited. Once gone Ludwig smiled. “Alright, it is past your bedtime.” He said to Feliciano and picked him up.  
Lovino arrived home and once in bed with Antonio, who fell asleep quickly, he stared at the ceiling. What the hell had gotten into him. He kissed Antonio’s head before going out into the living room and grabbing his phone. “When am I coming back over?” He texted Ludwig. “Whenever Feliciano wants.” Ludwig texted back immediately, also in his living room staring at the television unable to rest. That was all that was said.  
It had been a busy couple of weeks, Lovino was working overtime lately to keep himself distracted. But every day that passed, he couldn’t shake Ludwig off of his mind. The way their lips pressed together, the way his hands cupped his waist. It was more than lust now…  
The next time the four met up, it was for a mall trip. Couldn’t be too bad right? Lovino drove while Antonio sat in the passenger seat and the other two were in the back. The soft pop music on the radio filled the car. As they arrived at the large shopping center, Lovino stretched exposing a bit of his torso which made both Antonio and Ludwig blush. Antonio grabbed his lover’s hand and Ludwig did the same as they all walked into the crowded mall. Somehow, someway they all got separated once inside. Lovino stood in Forever 21 looking at the slacks as Ludwig came up behind him. “Where did the other two go?” He asked. “I don’t know, bastard, why don’t you text your husband?” He rolled his eyes shifting through pants. “Those would look nice on you.” Ludwig commented as Lovino picked up his size. “Well then I shall get them..” He said with a slight smile as he set them in his arms. Antonio had texted him saying they were in the food court. Lovino and Ludwig approached the counter as Ludwig pulled out his wallet paying for the trousers. “Hey, why the fuck did you do that?” Lovino mumbled. “Why not, just show them to me when you wear them.” Ludwig replied. Their hands brushed as they walked and Ludwig instinctively grabbed Lovino’s. Lovino didn’t pull his hand away but as they approached the food court he did. This sucked. After an uneventful rest of the trip they all exited with bags of clothes, shoes, and other various too expensive items. On the ride back, Antonio drove with Lovino in the passenger seat as he texted Ludwig. “Talk when we get home. Send Feliciano out.” He said as Ludwig gulped and replied. “Okay.”  
Lovino didn’t want to talk...talking can ruin things. Joking can ruin things, but they had to. Once home, Lovino hummed “Antonio my love, could you do me a favor?” He asked hugging his husband. “Yes mi amor?” The Spanish man purred as Lovino whispered. “Could you run out and get some condoms for later? I want them now so we don’t have to go back out.” Antonio grinned and nodded. “I am going to the pharmacy. Does someone want to go with me?” He asked as Feliciano perked up. “Me! Me!” the young man said as he walked towards the Spaniard and Ludwig nodded. “Guess we will wait here.” He said as Antonio smirked. “Don't try to kill each other!” He said as he and Feliciano went to the car. Once gone, Lovino went up to Ludwig and kissed him lovingly. “Ti amo you stupid piece of shit.” He said upon pulling back as Ludwig lifted him. “Ich liebe dich, you arrogant fuck.” He said kissing him hard as Lovino kissed back and he felt himself laid on the couch. Their steamy kisses lasted only a few moments before Lovino pulled back. “We can’t...I want to talk…” He said as Ludwig sat up. “About what?” He raised an eyebrow. “About us...I know we can’t be together, but do you at least feel for me or is this just sexual feelings? I don’t give a fuck about Feliciano or Antonio-” He was beginning to feel tears forming in his eyes and his voice choked up a bit. “Shhh Lovino...Shhh.: Ludwig said comfortingly to the other, pulling him into a hug. Ludwig ran his hands through the brunette’s hair. “I do...I do have feelings for you. It eats me up inside when I sleep with Feliciano but think of you. It stretches beyond that...I think of us going on dates like we did when we first met...before Feliciano and Antonio.” He said gently, kissing his head as Lovino nodded. “We can be...secret..I am pretty sure Antonio is cheating on me anyway…” He said as Ludwig nodded. “He is with Gilbert...and Francis.” Hearing that made Lovino tear up once more…”Feliciano is just...too much to handle..I love him but I think it’s over…” Ludwig added holding Lovino close to him. Lovino looked up and kissed him again. “Ich liebe dich…” The Italian said and hearing his native tongue Ludwig pulled him into his lap grinning and kissing away the tears. He made Lovino giggle as he kissed at his cheeks and nose. “Oh Lovi.” He said gently as Lovino kissed him deeply. He began to grind slowly as Ludwig grunted. “Eager boy are we?” He asked, kissing his neck. “I’ve thought about this for far too long not to be.” Lovino replied. “How much time do we have?” He asked. Ludwig pondered. “Not long but I want you so bad.” He groaned softly as he thrusted against Lovino’s ass biting at his neck. “No hickeys!” Lovino said suddenly. “I know baby boy, I know.” He said trailing his hands up Lovino’s chest fiddling with his buttons on his jacket. Lovino slid that and his shirt off with it exposing tanned skin and a slender figure. Ludwig wasted no time kissing down his chest, flicking his tongue over the most sensitive areas as Lovino moaned tilting his head back. After a few nips and kisses, Lovino smirked deviously. “Lay down.” He said climbing off Ludwig and removing his jeans and underwear. He climbed on top of Ludwig, facing away from him. Eagerly, he slid Ludwig’s cock out from his trousers and began to stroke him slowly. Ludwig grinned and unexpectedly licked into Lovino who gasped expecting not much more than what he was giving. The Italian quivered and immediately put his lips onto Ludwig’s cock moving his head. Ludwig grunted and gripped Lovino’s ass pushing his tongue in further and smacking his ass harsh enough to leave a bright red handprint. Lovino groaned before going back down onto his lover’s cock sucking quickly and messily. After a few moments Ludwig lifted Lovino into his lap and situated him onto his cock. Lovino let out a louder moan of the other man’s name. “Ludwig~ fuck me~.” He panted as Ludwig let out a low growl/moan mix. “I thought you would never ask.~’ the German man said as Lovino bounced on his cock tilting his head back. “I would give anything to mark you.” Ludwig stated. “Do it then, pussy.” Lovino taunted as Ludwig didn’t hesitate to sink his teeth into Lovino’s collar bone. Between the noises of the TV in the back, their flesh pressing together, and their moans, they didn’t hear the front door open. Feliciano dropped the bag he held and Antonio’s eyes widened. “Ludwig!” “Lovino!” Their lover’s said in unison. Fuck.


End file.
